


Les Flèches (Français)

by WishWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU moderne, F/M, It's in English too!, Modern AU, Oneshot, brève mention de Golden Deer, mon premier travail en français
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishWriter/pseuds/WishWriter
Summary: Il suit les flèches de murs de la gare—les flèches qui le mèneront vers elle.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 6





	Les Flèches (Français)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, c'est ma première histoire en français! Il existe également une traduction en anglais. J'espère que vous apprécierez tous! :)

Ça a commencé avec les rêves. Les petits moments qu’était trop vivide pour les rêves normalement. Il a rêvé d’une guerre, ses mains encochent une flèche, ses jambes agrippées au dos d’un dragon. Pour lui, c’est de la fantaisie. Oui, ce sont ses mains qui ont fait tourner des flèches paresseusement avant de les tirer avec une précision mortelle, mais ce n’était pas vraiment lui. Mais les rêves sont si réels. Ils n’ont pas la qualité aérienne des autres rêves. Le matin, il s’attendait à trouver des callosités sur ses mains après ses nuits de tir a l’arc. Mais ses mains disaient la vérité, toujours molles et brunes. 

Il a rêvé d’une autre paire de mains, marquée et serrée autour d’une épée. Souvent, ils sont couverts de sang et de saleté, mais les ongles restent propres. Sous la crasse, il sait qu’ils sont pales et chauds. Dans son rêve le plus récent, il a pris ces mains dans ses propres. Ce n’était qu’un rêve, il ne devrait pas se souvenir si clairement. Une nuit, il souhaite voir le propriétaire de ces mains.

À la lumière du jour, il vit en routine. Le train, le travail, le café, le train à nouveau, la maison. Il a des amis, tout un groupe, mais il passe souvent des semaines sans leur interruption. Il se demande si les rêves ont commencé parce qu’il ne leur laisse pas de temps. Souvent, l’un des membres du groupe l’invitait à sortir. 

« Désole ! » il disait toujours, avec un sourire qui n’atteignait pas ses yeux. « Mais j’ai beaucoup de travail à terminer. La prochaine fois ? » 

Pour lui, la seule fois où il peut se concentrer c’est au café. L’un des baristas, une femme aux cheveux bruns sur l’âge de sa mère, avait commencé à lui sauver une place dans le coin arrière du café. Son sourire est pointu, et ses yeux sont sages. Elle est la seule à connaître ses rêves. 

« Mon garçon, » dit-elle en entrant dans le café. « J’espère que tu as de bonnes nouvelles pour moi aujourd’hui. » Son thé parfume au pin était déjà fait. 

« Désole, Judith, » il a toujours répondu, prenant sa tasse de thé. « Son visage est toujours un mystère. »

Son coin lui donne le temps de réfléchir. La femme de ses rêves, la guerre, le dragon, les flèches—d’où venaient-ils ? Le thé n’a rien fait pour apaiser son esprit. Bientôt, la tasse est vide, et il dit au revoir à Judith, avec des promesses de revenir demain. Il devait partir, son train ne l’attendrait pas. 

La gare est toujours pleine. Même après cinq ans dans cette ville, il se retrouve confus par les rebondissements de la gare. Il connait son itinéraire, et cela suffit pour l’instant. Il suit les flèches sur les murs jusqu’à son train. Il se cogne les épaules avec beaucoup de monde, le touche s’enregistre à peine. Ses pensées sont occupées par les mains autour d’une épée. Il entre dans le train et enroule ses propres mains autour du bar. Il fait trop froid pour être sa main. 

Il s’inquiète de dormir cette nuit. Il a peur qu’elle ne vienne pas ce soir. Mais, comme toujours, sa respiration ralentit et il est jeté sur le champ de bataille. Il est au-dessus des autres, en sécurité sur la selle d’un dragon blanc comme neige. Derrière lui, le calvaire tient une bannière dorée avec un croissant de lune. 

« Avance ! » sa propre voix crie, et l’armée dorée sous lui charge. Les ailes de son dragon battent fortement alors qu’il tire des flèches, tous trouver une marque mortelle. Il est enfermé au combat avec un autre cavalier dragon, quand il entend une voix.

« Khalid ! » quelqu’un crie du sol en dessous. Khalid n’est pas son nom, mais sa tête tourne à l’instinct. En dessous de lui, un guerrier d’or est entouré de cinq ennemis. Le guerrier tient son terrain, mais une épée ne peut pas tenir contre cinq axes. Avec une flèche au cœur du cavalier dragon, il vole au sol, démontant du dragon et prenant sa place derrière le guerrier. Dos à dos, ils abattent les ennemis restants, ses flèches volant vrai. Il peur sentir la chaleur du sang éclabousser son visage. Bientôt, seuls les corps sont laisses à leurs pieds. 

« Merci, Khalid, » le guerrier dit, et il se tourne enfin. Yeux bleus clairs regarde dans les siens. Ses cheveux sont inégaux, du sang est maculé sur son visage, et elle est belle. Il regarde les mains saisissant l’épée. Un match parfait. 

« Bien sûr, » sa voix répond sans son consentement. « Qu’est-ce qu’un commandant sans sa tacticienne ? » Elle sourit, mais son regard est triste.

« Nous ferons bientôt face à l’empereur. »

« C’est le seul moyen de mettre fin à cette guerre, » dit sa voix, prenant enfin ces mains pales dans les siennes. 

« Je connais, » dit-elle tristement. Il embrasse doucement ses mains.

« Ce sera bientôt fini, mon ami. Nous affronterons l’empereur ensemble. »

Avant qu’il ne puisse entendre sa réponse, il se réveilla. Il n’a jamais entendu son nom. 

Sa journée est remplie de pensées sur son visage. Le travail est flou ; il est en transe. Ses pieds l’emmènent au café en pilote automatique. Dans sa brume de pensées, il tombe sur quelqu’un alors qu’il entre dans les portes du café—il marmonne « pardon » sans réfléchir. 

« Judith, » dit-il, les yeux écarquillent. « Je l’ai vue. »

La femme plus âgée s’arrête. « Vraiment ? Qui est-elle, Claude ? »

Il secoue la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je n’ai pas entendu son nom. Mais je pourrais la choisir dans n’importe quelle foule. Elle était ensanglantée et fatiguée, mais elle me regardait de la plus belle manière. » La femme soupire. 

« Les rêves, mon garçon, es-tu certain qu’ils sont vrais ? On dirait que tu poursuives l’air. » Ces yeux sages avaient l’air triste. 

Il sent la colère bouillir dans sa poitrine. « Elle est vrai, Judith. Je la connais. Une vie passée, un amour oublie, en quelque sorte. Elle ne hanterait pas mes rêves sans raison. »

« C’est ton choix, mon garçon. Si tu choisies de chasser les rêves, je ne t’arrêterai pas. »

Il quitte le café sans un autre mot, sans son thé de pin. Plus confus qu’auparavant, il rentre tôt à la maison, brisant la routine. Il s’approche de la gare--c’est plein, mais de personnes différentes de ce qu’il voit normalement. Du coin de l’œil, il voit un éclair de cheveux inégaux. Mains, lisses et pales, autour non pas d’une épée mais une valise. Elle tourne le coin, suivant les flèches sur le mur. 

Il court, comme s’il était possédé. Il suit les flèches de murs de la gare—les flèches qui le mèneront vers elle. 

Il tourne le coin et la voit monter dans le train. Sans réfléchir, il s’y met aussi. Il ne sait pas où cela le mènera. Il sait seulement qu’elle le regarde avec ces yeux bleus clairs. Elle regarde ses mains, et il voit la reconnaissance dans ses yeux. 

Leurs regards se connectent, et pour la première fois dans ce qui semble être des années, il sent son sourire atteindre ses yeux. 

  



End file.
